deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Unitologist Soldiers
Unitologist soldiers are the footsoldiers of the Unitologist fanatic group called The Circle. They are well trained and well equipped Soldiers who are fanatically loyal to Danik and the Church. They are equipped with certain gear depending on their rank and position. Variants Light Infantry The most common variant of these soldiers, they wear either black and white suits with armor and clothing filled with Marker symbols. The snow suit variants are equipped with more light-colored suits. They are equipped with Bull-pup rifles, hand- and stasis grenades. Rarely, a Hydraulic Eviscerator is seen attached to their Bullpup Rifles, making them deadly if they charge up-close. (A single melee could potentially kill the player on higher difficulties) They wear light armor and die relatively quickly, with a single shot to the head. Suicide Bombers These bombers are quite rare, only 3 are met in the whole game. They start running towards the players far away and can be easily recognized by the red marking of the hand grenade they are wielding. Coming closer to the player, they start yelling for example "One mind, one body!" and other religious quotes of the Unitology. They die instantly by any sort of weapon but can kill the player easily if one lets them get close enough. They appear to be part of the light infantry and are possibly hurt in some way, with a suicide being the fastest option to die. Heavy Infantry There are two Infantry variants of this type, shotgunners and bazooka-wielders. The shotgunners wear almost entirely black suits with a skull-like paint on the face mask and some Marker symbols in some areas. They are more armored than the light Infantry variants, able to even withstand a shotgun blast to the chest area as well as a shot to the head on higher difficulties. They come equipped with a shotgun. They try to run in front of the players and shoot them while the rifle soldiers in the background attempt to take the players out from distance. The second type are equipped with a customized rocket launcher consisting of a modified variant of the heavy standard frame, survey charge and a directed suspension field tip as well as a rocket holster on their back. They also wear some sort of protective goggles. They come equipped with grey and white armor and have about the same amount of health as the light Infantry men. They can be easily recognized from the four beams of orange light coming from the suspension field tip. The rocket, which the soldiers launch, can be grabbed with kinesis and be used against them if wanted to or against nearby enemies. Necromorph variants When infected, the soldiers will become either Fodders, Shamblers, or Slashers. Usually this happens when the Swarm are around but sometimes they can be encountered emerging from vents (such as the Drill part) and from the snow. Shamblers can be found whenever there are dead bodies of the fanatics lying on the ground. They appear to have as much health as the other common, non-enhanced Slasher and Fodder as well as the other Shambler variants. Strategy *The Unitologist Soldiers will appear in Chapter 1, and after this, this kind of enemy only returns in Chapter 10. **In Chapter 1, they will only appear as their Light Infantry. *Just like the Crazed Colonist and the Scraper, an Unitologist Soldier aways will die with a shot on the head, since they are normal human beings. Even a basic Plasma Cutter is lethal against them. *This is the only enemy in the series that can be fought twice dynamically: once when they are alive, and again as Necromorphs. The Necromorphs reviving them is a common, usual game mechanic. It's wise to dismember their bodies in order to prevent their trasnformation. *As shooters, they are far more dangerous than the Shamblers. Getting cover is mandatory on the higher difficulties. **However, when in cover, beware their grenades. They can take large amounts of health or even instantly kill the player. Sometimes it is better to get some damage from shooting rather than risking a nearby grenade blast. * In normal and above difficulties, one should be cautious of circle members armed with shotguns and rocket launchers. Damage from shotguns can easily put Isaac and Carver on yellow or below, and a direct hit from a rocket launcher will instantly kill Isaac and Carver. * The Unitologist Soldiers can use Stasis against Isaac and Carver, slowing them down and making them become an easy target. If you are hit a Stasis shoot, try to resist the effects and move to somewhere safe until it fades away. You can also try to fight back the soldiers if there isn't any safe place nearby. * One single shot from any weapon will kill a suicide bomber, just use Stasis to stop them and shoot anywhere. Despite them being a dangerous one-hit-kill against Isaac and Carver, you don't have to bother into creating a strategy against them, since there are only three of these enemies in the entire game. * Even though they are shown using weapons similar to Isaac and Carver's, their weapons can not be picked up for parts or resources. Trivia * Some of the fanatics are voiced by Gavin Hammon. * The heavy shotgunners appear to be voiced by Steve Blum. * Despite their beliefs, they would shoot any necromophs they come into contact, most likely for self defense. * Airborne rockets and grenades can be grabbed with kinesis and thrown back at Circle soldiers. This is very useful when Isaac or Carver is low on ammo. * They are shown using 200 year old S.C.A.F. bullpup rifles and shotguns, despite not yet having discovered the abandoned S.C.A.F. colony on Tau Volantis. This is likely a limitation of the game as more contemporary weapons, such as the SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle, do not make a proper appearance in the game. Gallery unitologists01_by_luxox18-d6okw0c.jpg|Light Infantry soldier render unitologists02_by_luxox18-d6okw7b.jpg|Heavy Shotguner soldier render unitologists03_by_luxox18-d6okvw5.jpg|Bazooka-wielder soldier render enemy_lunar_colony_by_luxox18-d6rq1g2.jpg|Kamikaze soldier render Quotes Category:Unitologists Category:Villains Category:Necromorphs